RJ's The Amazing Race 6
RJ's The Amazing Race 6 RJ's The Amazing Race Season 6 is the 6th installment of the RJ's The Amazing Race series. For Leg 1 it featured 9 Teams of 2, however, for the rest of the race it was 12 Teams of 1. The season featured first time visits to Mexico, Peru, Iceland, Denmark, Switzerland, Malawi, Ethiopia and Samoa. The winner of the season was Nbkiller! Casting The applicants from Season 6 all came from the overflow of Season 4 applicants. The majority of the cast were new to the season, however, Patriciasigmond was in Season 1 (Finished 2nd), Andreatranchina was in Season 2 (Finished 3rd) and Season 3 (Finished 4th), Marwane was in Season 2 (Finished 9th) and Season 4 (Finished 4th), Gabco was in Season 4 (Finished 9th) and Danielvk was in Season 4 (Finished 10th). Team Up & Split Up Twist Season 6 is the first season to feature the Team Up & Split Up Twist. Before the race began all 18 participants had to choose a partner for the race indicating for the 1st time in RJ's The Amazing Race history there would be teams of 2 running the race! This is true, however, it was only for 1 leg. Leg 1 results showed that it was not by team who was eliminated due to the number of inactive CROSS #2 people in the season. Instead if someone did not do Leg 1 they were eliminated and everyone began on an even playing field on Leg 2 but split up from their partners so they were in teams of 1. Season 6 Teams & Results The table does not include the results for Leg 1 and the teams that were inactive *⊃ means that the team used the U-Turn *⊂ mean the team received the U-Turn. *ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward *ε means the team used their Express Pass *ə means the team used the Express Pass which they received from the team that won Leg 1 *Underlined Number inidicates the team arrived last but were NOT eliminated and had a Speed Bump on the following leg *Red Number indicates the team who were last and were eliminated The Route Leg 1 (United States > Mexico) *Anchorage, Alaska, United States image:United States Mini.png (Portage Glacier) (Starting Line) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Anchorage to Mexico City, Mexico image:Mexico Mini.png *Mexico City (Mexican Stock Exchange) image:Detour Mini.png *Mexico City (Biko) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Mexico City (The Angel of Independence) image:Pit Stop Mini.png At the beginning of the race teams discovered they were in teams of 2. Once in Mexico City they discovered a Detour which was a choice between Fast Runner or Fast Clicker. The Roadblock titled "Who's Feeling Hungry?" required 1 member of the team to work out the name of the food product that was in the picture given to them. At the Pit Stop there was no winner for the leg due to the number of inactive people. Instead the people who didn't do the leg were eliminated. These include Applepi31415, Bustamove11, Dreamer342, Firetruck421, Gabco and Marwane. Leg 2 (Mexico > Peru) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Mexico City to Lima, Peru image:Peru Mini.png *Lima (Government Palace) image:Detour Mini.png *Lima (Plaza de Armas) image:U-Turn Mini.png image:Roadblock Mini.png *Lima (Park of the Reserve) image:Pit Stop Mini.png At the beginning of Leg 2 teams discovered they had Split Up from their partners and were now in teams of 1. Upon arrivial in Lima teams encountered a Detour which was a choice between Push It or Hit It. Teams then discovered a U-Turn were Aidanmac22 used the U-Turn on Sssp123. In the Roadblock teams had to use the instructions given to work out which square they had to finish on. At the Pit Stop it was Cnathaniel who was 1st. For finishing 1st Cnathaniel won 2 Express Passes. 1 for himself and 1 for another team. On Leg 4 Cnathaniel gave Danielvk the 2nd Express Pass. It was Andreatranchina was last and was eliminated! Leg 3 (Peru > Brazil) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Lima to Brasilia, Brazil image:Brazil Mini.png *Brasilia (Juscelino Kubitscheck Bridge) image:Detour Mini.png *Brasilia (Palacio da Alvorada) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Brasilia (Cathedral of Brasilia) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After leaving Lima and arriving in Brasilia teams took on a Detour were teams chose either Slightly Slower or Slightly Faster. The Roadblock made teams work out the name of the statue in the picture provided that could be found on the grounds of Palacio da Alvorada. At the Pit Stop it was Nbkiller and Cnathaniel who were 1st. In the end it was Aidanmac22 who was last and was eliminated! Leg 4 (Brazil > Iceland) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Brasilia to Reykjavik, Iceland image:Iceland Mini.png *Reykjavik (Perlan) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Reykjavik (Rauoholar) image:Detour Mini.png *Reykjavik (Blue Lagoon) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Once in Reykjavik teams faced a Roadblock which required them to search through the Christmas Shop in the Perlan for a letter. In the Detour teams chose either Motorbike or Racing Car. At the Pit Stop it was Nbkiller who was 1st once again and Patriciasigmond was eliminated! Leg 5 (Iceland > Denmark) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Reykjavik to Copenhagen, Denmark image:Denmark Mini.png *Copenhagen (Marble Church) image:Fast Forward Mini.png image:Detour Mini.png *Copenhagen (The Little Mermaid Statue) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Copenhagen (Rosenborg Castle) image:Pit Stop Mini.png In Copenhagen teams discovered a Fast Forward in which the 1st team to complete it, won it. It required teams to work out where they could find the Rollercoaster in the picture in Copenhagen. Maicolx3 won the Fast Forward. In the Detour teams chose either Shooter or Hitter. The Roadblock made teams work out the author of the fairy tale "The Little Mermaid" in which the statue The Little Mermaid was based on. At the Pit Stop it was Nbkiller who managed to check-in 1st. Despite winning the Fast Forward Maicolx3 checked-in 6th. It was BBFan21 who checked-in last and was eliminated! Leg 6 (Denmark > Switzerland) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Copenhagen to Bern, Switzerland image:Switzerland Mini.png *Bern (Bern Theatre) image:Detour Mini.png *Bern (Zentrum Paul Klee) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Bern (Albert Einstein's House) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After leaving Copenhagen and arriving in Bern teams took on a Detour were they had to choose either Horizontal Game or Vertical Game. In the Roadblock teams had to find the painting Flower Myth by Paul Klee. At the Pit Stop Nbkiller checked-in 1st once again. In the end Sssp123 was last and was eliminated! Leg 7 (Switzerland > Malawi) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Bern to Lilongwe, Malawi image:Malawi Mini.png *Lilongwe (Kamuzu International Airport) image:Fast Forward Mini.png image:Detour Mini.png image:U-Turn Mini.png *Lilongwe (University of Malawi) image:Pit Stop Mini.png In Lilongwe teams discovered a Fast Forward which Danielvk won. The Detour was a choice between Agility or Balance. Teams also discovered a U-Turn were Bbobsessor used the U-Turn on MyBash_. At the Pit Stop Nbkiller managed to check-in 1st for the 5th time in a row. Even though Danielvk won the Fast Forward he checked-in 3rd. It was Maicolx3 who was last and was eliminated! Leg 8 (Malawi > Ethiopia) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Lilongwe to Addis Ababa, Ethiopia image:Ethiopia Mini.png *Addis Ababa (Ethiopian National Museum) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Addis Ababa (Hager Filkir Theatre) image:Detour Mini.png *Addis Ababa (Meskel Square) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Once teams arrived in Addis Ababa they encountered a Roadblock in which they had to name the oldest hominid that has ever been found which was in the Ethiopian National Museum. In the Detour teams picked either Balance Way or Speed Way. Both Cnathaniel and Danielvk used their Express Passes on this leg. At the Pit Stop it was Nbkiller who checked-in 1st for 6 in a row and is 1 leg away from tieing with Edu84's 7 Leg Wins in a row. In the end it was Bbobsessor who checked-in last but was NOT eliminated as this was a Non-Elimination Leg! Leg 9 (Ethiopia) *Addis Ababa (Dembel City Center) image:Speed Bump Mini.png image:Detour Mini.png *Addis Ababa (University of Ethiopia) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Addis Ababa (Cathedral of St George) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After teams found out they were staying in Addis Ababa Bbobsessor encountered his Speed Bump in which he had to unscramble the letters to form the name of a famous Lion Statue in Addis Ababa. In the Detour teams had to decide between Balls or Numbers. The Roadblock required teams to work out which symbol from the grid provided was a symbol that was found on the periodic table and what chemical the symbal represented. At the Pit Stop it was Bbobsessor who was 1st despite his Speed Bump also putting to an end Nbkiller's 7 leg win streak and not betting Edu84's record. It was MyBash_ who was surprisingly last and was eliminated! Leg 10 (Ethiopia > Samoa) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Addis Ababa to Apia, Samoa image:Samoa Mini.png *Apia (Apia Park) image:Detour Mini.png *Apia (Faleolo International Airport) image:Detour Mini.png *Apia (Baha'i House of Worship) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After arriving in Apia teams discovered the Detour were they chose either Shooter or Typer. After the Detour teams discovered a 2nd Detour - this is the 1st time this has happed. In the 2nd Detour teams picked either Animals or Vehicles. At the Pit Stop Nbkiller checked-in 1st and teams were told this was a double elimination leg so both Bbobsessor and Jacob_C were eliminated! Leg 11 (Samoa > United States) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Apia to Anchorage, Alaska, United States image:United States Mini.png *Anchorage (Goose Lake) image:Detour Mini.png *Anchorage (Alaska Native Heritage Center) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Anchorage (Portage Glacier) image:Finish Line.png Teams arrived in their final desination city of Anchorage were they discovered an additional task which was to put the eliminated teams into order with 11th at the top and 4th at the bottom (Even though there was more than 11 teams only 11 teams were used for the challenge). The Detour was a choice between Mental or Physical. In the Roadblock teams had to put the flags of the countries they visited in order and remove the 3 flags that were incorrect. At the Finish Line Nbkiller secured his 8th and final 1st Place and won the season! Danielvk was 2nd and Cnathaniel was 3rd Season 6 Facts & Records *1st time ever teams are in teams of 2 *1st time ever teams are split up from teams of 2 to teams of 1 *1st time ever someone finishes below 12th *On Leg 7 there was a Roadblock at the University of Malawi, however, it was removed as some teams had technical difficulties with it *Bbobsessor beats the record for highest place with a Speed Bump (1st on Leg 9). The record was previously held by Saxonmath who finished 2nd with a Speed Bump in Season 5 (Experts Vs Beginners) *1st time ever there is a Double Detour and no Roadblock (Leg 10) *Nbkiller beats the record for the number of leg wins (8). The record was previously held by The_Fabulous_Daniel and Edu84 at 7 leg wins *1st time ever there is no Yield during the race *1st time visits to Mexico, Iceland, Denmark, Switzerland, Malawi, Ethiopia and Samoa